Into a World of Bloody Evolution
by ZENxRaider23
Summary: Sequel to WWSE: Beacon has fallen, Vale is left in ruins, and our heroes have scattered across the world to pick up the pieces. In the aftermath of the Fall, there is little else to do besides keep walking. The world is a dangerous place outside the Kingdoms, but this is also what they've trained for; saving the world. Right? AU


**A/N: Hello again, everyone! It's been a long time coming, but I am finally back with the first chapter of the long awaited sequel to WWSE. I sincerely hope this was worth the wait. If anyone new to this AU is reading this, please take a moment to jump over to my profile and check out WWSE first. Otherwise, you'll be completely lost in this story. Additionally, Vol 6 has premiered today over on RT's website for First users so if you haven't already, go check that out. Those who can't afford the membership, you can still make a free account and if the Crew keeps to the same release schedule as last year, Free users should have access to the ep early next week. We're starting on a high note folks, and I'm definitely hyped for episode 2. After all, it's the official release that inspired this AU. Now, without further ado, back to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Cover image is official art for Amity Arena.**

* * *

 **Adam**

There were many places in Remnant that would qualify as a literal Hell on earth. Vast swaths of lost and uncharted territory allowed Grimm to roam wild and unchecked as Humanity's reach continues to shrink. At first glance, several places throughout the world would be taken into consideration; the vast dunes west of Vacuo, the frozen wastelands north of Atlas, the marshes along southern Anima. Vale's very own Mountain Glenn and even the majority of the island of Menagerie were each strong candidates as well, but none could compare to the likes of which that was Salem's Domain.

It was the one place that could give Adam feelings of unease. The world was truly lifeless here. Not a single speck or hint of flora or fauna could be found in this truly barren wasteland. Scattered about between gargantuan crystalline rocks bubbled acrid pits of black tar, from which were sired countless Grimm beneath a blood red sky. He could scarcely believe his eyes when he first gazed upon these spawning fields. He was both fascinated and disturbed.

The Umbrani remained silent as the regal meeting hall began to fill, his back kept turned to any newcomers as he brooded at the window.

"Ah, do you hear that Hazel?" came the smooth and cultured voice of Arthur Watts. "Silence, the universal language of an animal beaten into submission."

Adam felt a growl growing in his throat, one he struggled to suppress. It would do him no good to rise to Watts' taunt. Of all of the members of Salem's inner council, the Umbrani hated the Atlesian scientist the most. He was the epitome of human arrogance given physical form; brilliant, gifted, and conceited, and he absolutely loved being proven right.

The man himself was seated at the conference table. Slim in build with short, black and gray hair cut into a fade, the forty two year old nobleman watched and waited for Adam's inevitable retort. Mischievous green eyes glinted with infuriating cleverness above the size-able mustache that dominated his face. He dressed in the style of an Atlesian aristocrat; an expensive gray overcoat with yellow linings, yellow dress shirt beneath a maroon undercoat with gold buttons, and a black necktie. Hands with fingerless gloves that matched his undercoat were folded in front of his face as he leaned against the table.

Beside him sat a massive man in comparison, the quiet mercenary known as Hazel Rainhart. At full height, Hazel towered over Adam with more than a head to spare, and was twice as built, his crossed, scarred arms as thick as tree trunks. The man had neatly combed brown hair, aside from a few bangs that hung loosely over his eyes and a full, trimmed beard. He dressed more conservatively in a two-tone olive green coat, and a featureless black t shirt. His eyes, the same color as his namesake, remained closed as the man patiently awaited Salem's arrival.

"I would say the bull has received more than just his fair share of a beating," came the inane chortling of the fourth member of their group, Tyrian Callows.

The only other Faunus of Salem's inner circle, Tyrian was... for lack of a better term, touched in the head. Adam couldn't even begin to guess as to what happened to the man that forged his insane bloodlust, nor was he curious enough to dig. If he remembered correctly, Tyrian was considered one of the most wanted men in the Four Kingdoms, and it was a well earned title. No contract was considered too immoral for a man with no morals, as he was the first to volunteer if a silver-eyed child needed to disappear. The thought still made Adam sick to his stomach.

He suppressed a shudder as Tyrian craned his neck over the back of his chair, his beady gold eyes boring into his back, accompanied by a full, toothy smile.

"I'm sure it stings something awful, doesn't it little Adam?" Tyrian continued to taunt between giggles. "To be beaten by not one but _two_ children, what dramatic irony!"

"Hold your tongue before I rip it out, insect," Adam threatened venomously, though it only served to make Tyrian laugh even harder.

"That's it, there it is!" Tyrian cheered happily. "That down-trodden demeanor doesn't suit you at all. It's insulting to our Queen that you, her chosen apprentice, would act so weak."

"Quite frankly, I'm surprised she even kept you around," Watts added. "A failure as great as yours to be forgiven so easily? Anyone else would've been tossed aside like garbage, and yet here you still stand. Oh she was positively fuming watching your battle progress... watching as you were taken apart by a little girl."

Adam felt his composure slipping at the mention of Ruby Rose, the girl who refused to kill him. He spun on his heel ready to tear into Watts when the mahogany doors of the conference room swung open, prompting everyone present to stand at attention.

In strode Salem, the Lady of Grimm smoothly circling the room as her presence brought their bickering to a cold standstill. Her long robes flowed regally behind her as she took her place at the head of the table, a single gesture from her hand commanding her subjects to sit once more.

"Tell me Arthur, why do you and Tyrian insist on goading our dear bull?" she asked.

"Forgive me your grace for speaking out of turn," Watts conceded with a small bow as he took his seat. "But Adam's performance has left much to be desired. His armies have scattered, Vale still stands, the Four Kingdoms remain united with each other, and he was laid low by a neophyte Caelesti."

"Indeed," came Hazel's rumbling baritone of a voice. "We've dealt with their kind before. How is it that a pair of novices were able to get the best of you?"

"It is because they are no longer novices," Salem stated plainly. "Whether or not it was intentional, the warrior known as Raine Zaffre was pushed beyond what would normally be the extent of his powers. There has been an awakening my friends, and it has been felt in even the most remote reaches of the globe."

She sent a placating look towards Adam. The boy still had much to learn.

"Regardless of these setbacks," Salem continued, "Adam's efforts have nonetheless placed us in a fortuitous position. A great divide has been driven between Humanity and Faunus, deeper than before the Faunus War. The anger and unrest in the Four Kingdoms is quite palpable indeed. The Atlesian Military has voluntarily placed itself into the position of a world police for Atlas, Vale, and even Mistral, and contrary to your beliefs of unity,Vacuo has elected to isolate itself from its neighbors anyway. They're spread thin, which will make orchestrating the ultimate fall of the Four Kingdoms that much easier."

"And what of Cinder Fall?" Watts inquired. "Her absence from this meeting is most concerning."

"Cinder was captured in the battle," Adam answered with a frown. "She managed to slay Headmaster Ozpin, but from what I could tell it cost her the Fall Maiden's powers. In addition, it appears that the original Fall Maiden is still alive."

Watts raised a brow in disbelief.

"How is that possible? I thought Cinder had already killed her elder sister when she had stolen her power?"

"Had the spell been performed to completion, that would exactly be the case," Salem explained. "However, the connection was severed prematurely by her then-bodyguard, Qrow Branwen. She was rescued and subsequently healed by Ozpin. What's more concerning is that my spiritual bond I had formed with Cinder has been severed as well, courtesy of the same man."

She turned her attention to the manic scorpion.

"Tyrian, you shall go to Vale, free Cinder, and bring both her and the Fall Maiden to me..."

Tyrian began to giggle in his own special, twisted way.

"... _alive_ and unspoiled."

The condition brought his chortles to a standstill as he pouted like a placated child. Regardless, he gave a shrug and a compliant smile.

"Watts, you shall go to Mistral. Ensure that Lionheart doesn't stray from our cause. I have no doubt that Ironwood will be placing pressure on him to act against us. As I also understand it, the Spring Maiden has been found. You shall be responsible for her capture given that Cinder is currently incarcerated. You are free to use whatever methods and resources you require."

"As you command, your grace," Watts answered.

"Hazel, you shall go to Menagerie. With Adam's forces being routed and scattered, we will still need a puppet army to keep our enemies distracted. Sienna Khan was the one who started the White Fang's path of destruction, so you are tasked with brokering a truce. Whatever resources and funds she needs, she shall have it for it is vital that we have her cooperation if we are to move about unhindered. Watts will ensure that such supplies will remain moving smoothly."

"As you wish," came Hazel's gravelly reply.

"The three of you have your assignments. You are dismissed. Adam, you shall remain here for a moment."

One by one, Salem's advisers and confidantes filed out of her meeting hall, leaving the master and apprentice alone with the heavy boom of a shutting door.

"I sense that something is troubling you, Adam. Speak your mind."

Adam hesitated under his master's scrutinizing gaze. It was no secret that he was still sore about his loss, but even he had trouble working out why his defeat continued to haunt him. He didn't just feel bested. He felt weak, both in body and mind. Remaining silent as he gathered his thoughts, he took extra care in the selection of his words.

"I... I feel as though I should be dead, master."

Salem scoffed at the simple admission.

"Indeed you should. You don't understand how difficult I found it to not take your life."

"She spared me. Twice she spared me. She had the means and the opportunity to carry out the deed, and yet she refused. She begged her lover not to finish me off despite the murder in his eyes. And every time I close my own, my thoughts are plagued by _her_ face."

Salem hummed in curiosity.

"What you experienced that night was mercy, Adam Taurus. The girl who bested you, Ruby Rose, she is no ordinary girl. Ozpin had placed a great deal of trust into this simple soul of his and I can't help but wonder why. Your internal discord over this matter is concerning. Should I be worried that your resolve has been shaken?"

Ruby's words to him echoed in his skull.

" _I think you're hurting too, and I want to help you."_

He shoved them aside.

"No, my master. My resolve has never been stronger. I shall find the girl, kill her, and be rid of her memory once and for all."

"No, you will not," Salem commanded. "Despite your understandable desire for revenge, I have other uses for you beyond chasing one girl across Remnant."

Her hands formed a steeple as she sat back in her chair, a soft smile upon her face.

"Raine Zaffre's Awakening has sent a ripple across the planet, alerting his brethren and yours of the return of the Caelesti. They, the few who have evaded my agents, are coming out of hiding, and it is you who will strike them down. Do what must done, Adam Taurus; do not hesitate, show no mercy. If left unchecked, if they band together, these warriors will destroy us. We must strike while they are weak, scattered, and leaderless."

Adam stood from his seat and inclined his head.

"I shall leave at once, my master."

"Do not fail me again," Salem warned as he made his way to the door. "You have been given a second chance. It would behoove you not to waste it."

Adam paused at her words, knowing her mercy would only extend so far. Resolving to prove himself worthy of her tutelage, Adam grasped the handle of the door and swung it open, leaving the Lady of Grimm to her thoughts. He would not fail her again; he would make sure of it.

* * *

 **Ruby and Raine**

He had always appreciated the rolling grasslands of Central Sanus. Endless waves of gold stretched out across the land in all directions, dotted by scattered clusters of the umbrella-like acacia trees. With the sun high in the sky during an early afternoon, the land all but glowed brilliantly under its warmth.

They had long departed from the verdant greens of Vale and its surrounding territories, the two young Caelesti now entering unfamiliar lands... well, unfamiliar in Ruby's case. Raine couldn't help but smile as he glanced over to his partner in this insane quest, her eyes wide with wonder beneath her ever-present hood as the both of them crawled along their stomachs over the crest of a small hill.

"I've... I've never seen so many animals before!" she breathed out quietly.

Indeed life thrived out here. Sprawling herds of gazelle, wildebeest, and zebra grazed leisurely amongst the grasses, and beyond them she could spy graceful and towering giraffes gathered at a small cluster of acacia trees. She held in a squeal of excitement when she felt the rumbling footsteps of elephants lumbering nearby, the massive pachyderms trumpeting loudly as they stomped towards a watering hole.

"How are there so many?" she asked her partner in wonder. "I thought Grimm hunted animals too?"

"That's not entirely true," Raine answered. "Grimm don't have much reason to be out here because they're attracted to negative energy, something that only humans really create. You won't find a permanent human settlement like the one we stumbled upon for miles, and the native tribes are nomadic in nature whose wanderings closely mirror the local herds. When it comes to animals, there's no right or wrong, no morality or unrest. Only the laws of nature, survival of the fittest."

To emphasize his point, Raine gestured with his finger towards the herd of zebra. Ruby followed his gaze and spied that one had separated from the herd. It trudged along slowly, struggling to keep up with its group. That's when she saw them, a small group of lionesses prowling behind it through the underbrush. She counted three... no... four of the beasts slinking along. She held in a gasp when the lead feline pounced, sinking its claws into the flanks of its unsuspecting prey. It let out a panicked yelp and kicked backwards with its hind legs, striking the lioness in the chest and forcing its release, but it was too slow to escape the rest of the group moving in for the attack. A second pair of jaws clamping closed around its neck brought the animal down.

Ruby watched in silent awe as nature took its course, the herd scattering and abandoning the unfortunate equine to its fate.

"They picked that one out specifically. Why is that?" she asked curiously.

"The zebra developed its stripes as a means of concealment," Raine explained. "When they move in large numbers, predators are unable to tell where one zebra begins and the other ends. In this case, one had fallen behind the herd. It might be too old, sick, or injured, making it an easy target."

Ruby hummed in understanding and watched as two of the hunters began dragging their kill to another cluster of trees, where the rest of the Pride was waiting.

"And the Grimm we're supposed to kill is like that?" she asked.

"That's right. The tracks led us here, so it shouldn't be too much further," Raine said with a nod. "Leos are powerful creatures and just like their counterparts, they too travel in Prides. We must be careful, otherwise we'll alert the others before we can secure a kill."

Ruby nodded as she pulled out a pair of binoculars from a small pack at her waist, her gaze scanning the plains as she searched for their wayward monster. The job they had taken was simple enough. They had come across a caravan camped at a settlement and it was was making its way through the area. When they had stopped to barter for supplies the Chief of the group had asked them to take down a group of Grimm that were preying on their livestock and had slain several of their warriors. Naturally, Ruby had readily agreed without any thought of reward, the young rose eager to help others as a Huntress. This led to her and Raine on their current hunt and she was certain they were close; she could feel it in her bones.

That was when she found it; a gargantuan creature dozing beneath a tree on the far side of the plains. It looked every bit like it's natural cousin, but easily four times as large and sporting the tell-tale bone armor instead of a mane. Its long tail ended with a sharp, spade-like tip that twitched to and fro.

"Gotcha," Ruby said quietly with a smirk as she passed the binoculars to Raine.

"Yep, that's it alright," he agreed. "Stay low and keep quiet. With any luck, we should be able to take it out without it ever waking up, okay Ruby? … Ruby?"

He looked up in confusion only to find the girl in question suspiciously absent with only a few stray rose petals signifying her departure. He suppressed his rapidly twitching eye to the best of his ability.

"Oh crapbaskets..."

Touching down as silently as she could, Ruby landed a few paces away from her target in a crouch with Crescent Rose extended to full size. She held her breath for a moment, watching and waiting for any response from the Leo but was met only with deep, rumbling breaths. She stuck her tongue out from the corner of her mouth, clenching it between her teeth in concentration as she tip toed her way into range without alerting the slumbering giant. She raised Crescent Rose high above her head as she prepared to bring a mighty swing down on the beast's neck when a loud snap shattered the silence; a twig beneath her boot.

Her blood ran cold as the Leo's eyes shot open, glaring at her as a mighty growl rumbled in its throat.

"Eheheh, hi there," she said sheepishly, earning her an angry roar from the disturbed Grimm.

With a yelp, she burst into rose petals as a titanic paw came swiping down for her head. In an instant, Ruby reappeared with a roll far from the beast's reach, Huntress and Predator staring each other down as they paced slowly in a circle.

"Ok c'mon Ruby. You've fought Grimm before, this is no different!" she said to herself.

The Leo answered with a bellowing roar that echoed across the savanna, a roar that was answered by several others; the Pride had heard its Alpha's call.

Realizing time wasn't on her side, Ruby swung Crescent Rose to bear and fired at the now charging Leo, her rounds bouncing harmlessly off of its armor. Ducking beneath its massive jaws, she rolled to the side and swung with her scythe a second time, but this too was deflected by its plated flanks. She fired yet another round at the ground, vaulting over the angry beast's head just as it swiped at her with its claws, spinning as she went and dragging the razor sharp edge of Crescent Rose across its shoulder blades. The Leo yelled in pain as this time she struck at a gap beneath its hair-like crest.

As she landed and backpedaled to regain her distance, she heard the beating footsteps of the Pride closing in on her. Smaller Leos that weren't as heavily armored, most of them resembling female lions with a couple smaller males, rushed at the unprepared rose, twenty in total. She gulped as the closest one pounced with a snarl, only to be cut down by a conjured broadsword.

Raine appeared before her in a burst of wind that blew the grasses back, the young man yelling out as he spun on his heel with an ethereal broadsword in hand and made short work of the next two Leos, forcing the rest of the Pride skid to a halt and assess this new enemy. Together again, the two Caelesti fell back to back as the remaining Grimm plus the Alpha circled them hungrily.

"Why'd you have to rush ahead like that?" Raine berated with a serious look on his face.

"I thought I could handle it!" Ruby answered indignantly, her eyes following the closest Leo slinking in front of her.

"Damn it, we'll talk later. Here they come!"

Two more Leos lunged in from opposing sides, fangs bared and claws extended that were ready to rip and tear into the two Caelesti. Ruby moved first and with a quick yell of warning to her partner, swung wide with Crescent Rose as Raine ducked, carving the first Leo in half. In tandem, Raine lunged with his blade, covering Ruby's blind spot and impaling the second Grimm with a sizzling hiss of pure light aura; four down, seventeen to go. A frenzied brawl ensued as Raine and Ruby flipped, vaulted, spun and danced through the ravenous Pride, kicking up a large cloud of dust into the air from scuffling feet and tumbling bodies.

"Ruby! Heads up!" Raine announced as he grabbed a pouncing Leo by the neck and with aura enhanced strength, threw the beast into Ruby's elaborate flourishing.

She heard him loud and clear over the din of battle. Tearing Crescent Rose free from the skull of another kill, she swung a followup that caught the thrown Leo in midair by the massive scythe's inner blade. A pull of the trigger yanked the weapon with recoil, slicing its captive in two. The young reaper finished the attack with a spin that brought the scythe's flat side crashing down upon the skull of a third Grimm, caving in the fragile armor easily.

With their numbers beginning to dwindle, the remaining few Grimm slowed their assault, favoring a more cautious approach. Raine ignored the beads of sweat building upon his brow, wary of these last five beasts including the Alpha and correctly deducing that they were the oldest and more experienced of the pack. One wrong move could spell certain death for either warrior; no time to take any chances.

"Rubes. Crimson Storm," he stated.

Ruby smirked at his suggestion and grasped her partner by the collar. Calling upon her Semblance, the pair were sucked up into a mass of rose petals, the swirling cloud made all the more violent by Raine's hurricane. The blood-red cyclone expanded, sweeping up the Grimm in its currents and as the gales grew stronger, lifted their adversaries into the funnel. Blue and red streaks with flashes of light then shot across the eye of the storm, carving and tearing into the unfortunate Leos tumbling helplessly in the current. They fell to the ground in pieces, save for the Alpha which remained worryingly unscathed.

As the petals scattered, Raine hit the floor only to be immediately set upon by the enraged Leo. He cried out in alarm as a massive paw came crashing down upon him, striking him in the face and sending him tumbling across the ground in a heap; dazed but little worse for wear thanks to his aura. Rolling to his feet, he stood his ground and swung with his sword, the ethereal blade clashing loudly with the demonic claws of the Leo. Twisting on his heel, Raine back-stepped out of range of a vicious bite and brought his blade down upon the Grimm's skull with a savage chop. Powerful as the blow was, it wasn't enough to cut completely through the beast's skull, instead embedding itself within the reinforced plates. The Leo thrashed wildly in pain, yanking the sword free from Raine's grasp and tossing him aside like a rag-doll.

Taking advantage of their enemy's confusion, Ruby rushed in to take her boyfriend's place, swinging Crescent Rose in an elaborate display and scoring a multitude of hits against the Leo. Black blood was left trailing every swing, painting the ground with its tainted essence and yet still the beast refused to fall. An especially powerful swing connected upon the beast's temple, shattering Raine's conjured blade in a burst of light that sent the Leo tumbling away in a heap, a massive gash cutting across its face. It growled menacingly at the girl that stood defiantly in its way.

" _Geez this thing strong. It's like fighting that Deathstalker in the Emerald Forest all over again,"_ she thought as she watched it climb back to its feet. _"Maybe I can do the thing...?"_

As Raine summoned a replacement blade and rushed to rejoin Ruby to face their stubborn opponent, he came skidding to a halt as the young Huntress' eyes roared to life with silver power. With a yell, she let loose a powerful ocular beam against the Leo, nearly blinding her partner in the process. Divine energies seared into the Grimm's hide with a loud hiss, clouds of black mist scattering from the offending light. The Leo gave one last roar of defiance as its body was burned away, its passing marked only by the dark stain left in the dirt.

Ruby gave a groan of pain and exhaustion as the power vanished, her eyes fluttering shut against the bite of the sun. She fell over into Raine's waiting arms, Crescent Rose clattering beside her.

"You're crazy, you know that Rubes?" he said softly as he cradled her.

"Ugh, my head hurts," she whined as she snuggled into him. "Can we go home now?"

With a chuckle and shake of his head, he reached over and collapsed her scythe, stowing it away beneath his own cloak. Picking her up bridal style, he turned and took off with a steady sprint; mission accomplished.

* * *

They returned to the nomad camp just as the sun was setting, the caravan train of assembled in a protective circle surrounding a large tent city made of cloths and hides in a myriad of browns, oranges, reds, and purples, collectively housing around sixty travelers. Behind that were the tall, sandstone walls of the village of Orchid, one of scant few settlements to survive life out in the wilderness beyond the Kingdoms.

As Raine brought his bike to a rolling stop at the perimeter, he was greeted by the tribe's chief and two of his personal guards.

The Chief was a portly man dressed in long, colorful robes and sporting a long, gray beard coming to a halt near his waist. His dark skin was cracked and weathered from a lifetime of living on the road and yet his eyes maintained the twinkle of his youth. The men flanking him stood over a head taller, imposing warriors dressed in light, hide armor made from cheetah skin and armed with spears crossed with long rifles. They stood on guard stoically, watching the outsiders with caution.

"Welcome back my friends!" he greeted them jovially with open arms. "I hope your hunt was successful?"

"It was," Raine answered as he cradled a sleeping Ruby in his arms. "The beasts will no longer be an issue, though with your kind permission we would like to rest here for the night."

"Certainly!" the Chief readily agreed. "We are preparing an evening feast; come! Join us for food and merriment!"

Raine chuckled and glanced down to his slumbering partner.

"Perhaps, if Ruby is up for it. Today has taken a lot out of her."

As if to emphasize his point, the young rose gave a long mumble of dream-induced desire for cookies with a goofy smile on her face which only made the chief smile wider.

"No worries my friend. Rest and take pride in your victory today!"

He then turns to one of his bodyguards and gives an order in a tribal dialect beyond Raine's knowledge. A stoic nod was his answer and the guard then turned to enter the camp.

"My first born Addo will show you to your tent. Rest easy warriors for you are amongst friends here."

Raine gave the Chief his thanks and idled his bike into the camp with care, mindful of the others in the caravansary and their families as the celebrations escalated into full swing. Food, drink, music, dancing... he wasn't even certain of the occasion for such festivities. In retrospect, living a life out in the wilderness probably called for such revelry to keep spirits high and the Grimm at bay. In a way, he envied them. Had Ruby been awake she probably wouldn't hesitate to join them. The thought struck him as ironic as it was a far-cry since her introverted days when they first met and he suddenly felt quite fortunate to have watched her grow into a proud Huntress.

The Desert Nomads... Cyan's people, as his mind desired to remind him. The lion always spoke very highly of his kin, proudly declaring them to be warriors without equal and that only a life of hardship could mold the perfect fighter. The young Caelesti then frowned as his memories cut back to _that_ night, a shudder passing through him; a painful reminder of his failure. Thankfully, before his thoughts could plague him any further, Addo had given a light bark signaling they had arrived at their shelter for the night; a relatively small tent of hide and furs large enough for two.

Raine nodded his thanks and rolled his bike to a park at the tent's flank. As gently as he could with a sleeping Ruby in his arms, he dismounted the bike and carried her bridal style to the flap, grunting with mild discomfort as he still needed to kneel to enter their temporary abode. The change in position was enough to stir Ruby from her nap, eliciting an irritated groan from the younger Huntress.

"Are we home yet...?" she mumbled sleepily as she stretched out in a sprawl on the animal-fur bedroll.

"The caravan chief offered to let us rest here for the night," Raine answered, his fingers working at the laces of his boots so he could free his aching feet.

"Yay, that means we don't have to sleep under the stars for once," Ruby quietly cheered. "How long was I out for?"

"Well it's evening now. You must've been exhausted after using your Eyes like that."

"I guess I still have some work to do, huh?" Ruby asked with a sheepish smile as she shifted into a sitting position and propped herself up on her hands.

Before any further words could be shared about the day, a loud grumble echoed out in the dim light of the tent. Ruby blushed furiously as she placed a hand on her stomach, smiling a sheepish little smile.

"Do we got anything to eat?" she asked with an embarrassed laugh.

Raine shook his head with amusement then gestured to the outside with his thumb.

"The caravan invited us to join them for a feast."

In the blink of an eye, Ruby vanished from the spot with her Semblance to leave her bewildered boyfriend to his own thoughts. Exhausted indeed; more like starving. He couldn't blame her though. The day's hunt had been a long one and they had hardly eaten while out in the wilderness, and though the battle with the Grimm Pride had been strenuous it remained relatively simple compared to some of their fights in the past. He had missed such simplicity that came with hunting Grimm.

With a sigh, he pulled his feet free of his boots and laid back on the furs, his thoughts racing through his head. Squeezing his eyes shut, he vainly tried to will the horrific images away; Ironwood's fleet falling from the sky, Goliaths breaching Vale's gates, Cyan reduced to ash, Arianna... tossed aside like garbage. Fingers clenching into a fist and teeth gritting, Raine pressed an arm to his eyes in a fruitless effort to stem his tears. If only he had been stronger, if only he trained harder... if only he was able to send them back to Vacuo where they belonged, then maybe just maybe they would still be alive.

No, they wouldn't. They would never obey such an order to begin with. Why would they? They crossed the continent to find him, to all but demand he lead them again. For a moment, he even believed himself worthy enough to take those reigns once more, but whether it was some mad hope he could return to the way things used to be or encouragement from his new friends to move forward that convinced him of such a foolish decision, he didn't know. They were dead now, and there was no such thing as coming back from the grave.

"Damn it, Raine. Get a hold of yourself," he sneered quietly with his own reprimand. "Be strong for them; it's what they would want."

He could feel his eyes burning, not with tears but muted fury. Adam, their murderer, had survived the battle, spirited away by Salem before he could land the final blow; a blow that Ruby had cut short.

Why did she do it? Why did she make him hesitate? He wanted to understand but couldn't. She stopped him from claiming revenge... from delivering retribution against the monster that has caused him so much pain. In an instant, he felt his anger spike as he subconsciously drew upon his power, glowing irises painting the tent in a silver light, but just as quickly as it came it was gone, replaced by a hollow numbness in the pit of his stomach. He shouldn't, couldn't, _wouldn't_ blame her for Adam's survival. The mere thought disturbed him and he quickly stamped out those smoldering embers. So too died away the power in his eyes that left him panting heavily with a thundering heart that refused to slow. Salem was right. He could feel a darkness bubbling inside him now, and it was utterly horrifying.

"Hey..." came a meek voice from the tent flap.

Raine's eyes shot up to find Ruby peeking in at him from outside.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

He gave her a tired smile.

"I'm fine Rubes, don't worry about me."

She frowned and stepped inside to join him. Cradled against her chest in her arms was an assortment of fruits including guavas, tangerines, pomegranates and grapes, as well as two rolls of fresh bread.

"I had this funny feeling in me that something was wrong, so I brought you some food. It might help?" she offered as she knelt by his side with one of the rolls in her hand.

"Thank you, Ruby..."

Silence settled between them as Raine took the bread and morosely chewed over his thoughts. He almost didn't notice when Ruby set aside the rest of the food and sat down next to him, leaning back against his arm.

"You're thinking about them again, aren't you?" she asked softly between bites of a guava.

"Was I that obvious...?"

She gave a small nod.

"You get very quiet, and it looks as if there's a cloud hanging over your head. There was something else too though. You felt angry, very angry."

Raine's jaw tightened up. Of course she would pick up on that part of him. He wasn't exactly trying to cover up his conflict either. It'd be a miracle if he didn't draw any Grimm to the camp tonight because of his foolishness.

"I can't say I understand what you're going through right now, not really anyway," Ruby continued. "I lost my mom when I was very young so I didn't get to build a bond with her like you did with Arianna and Cyan, but I don't want to see you hurting so much either and... I can see you starting to close up again. What can I do to help?"

Raine sighed as he finished his roll, then turned to wrap Ruby in a hug. She settled into his chest for comfort, a smile coming to her face as the simple gesture of affection released much of the tension he was keeping in.

"You being here is enough," he murmured as he rested his cheek upon her crown. "I want to tell you Ruby, I want to tell you everything but... I just feel so lost right now... I can't even make heads or tails out of it yet."

"It's okay. I understand," Ruby assured him. "I'm not going anywhere without you, so you can tell me when you're ready. We're in this together."

Shifting in her seat, she turned to face him.

"Ya know... I had a dream once," she started. "It happened a little bit after our mission in Mountain Glenn. I was still kinda beating myself up because I blamed myself for letting you get hurt so bad in Mistral even after our talk, because I was afraid of failing again. Well, that night I had a dream about my mom and she talked to me. She told me not to stay caught up in the past and to always be looking forward. So yeah, the world is a scary place filled with monsters looking to hurt us in the worst ways, and not all of them are Grimm, but that was no reason to stop and it was all the more reason to keep fighting. And then she hugged me, and I cried so hard because she was right. Looking back, I know it was just a dream but it still felt so real ya know? I want to believe that was really her reaching out to me."

Ruby bit her bottom lip before continuing.

"I'm not saying you should forget about them, but I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's okay to feel lost and confused and hurt... because life is going to keep testing us with pain and sadness, but we should keep living anyway because there's always something worth living for. Just live and take things day by day, not let ourselves get conquered by our sorrows, ya know? As long as we keep moving forward, then the past can't catch up and hold us down. At least, that's what I think."

Raine took a moment to contemplate her words, and found that he could find no fault or argument. While he still held some frustration over Adam's escape, he found enough solace to put that issue under lock and key for the time being. What was done was already done, and dwelling on the matter wouldn't help him. Even his own advice to her about moving forward came echoing around in his mind. He let out a sardonic chuckle which drew a curious look from Ruby.

"I guess I forgot for a moment what's worth living for, huh? You're right, Ruby. Thank you."

She gave him a cheerful smile then leaned forward for a kiss. Eyes fluttered shut as they shared in this bright moment in a much darker world. She was now his light that guided him through, a light that had shown brightest when all others seemed to fizzle out. Deepening the kiss, he pulled her in closer as he wrapped her tightly in his arms. She squeaked with delight as she pushed him backwards onto the bedroll, her hands snaking into his dark blue locks and gripping tightly while her tongue slipped out and prodded at his lips. He gladly received her with a moan dripping with need, and soon enough she had mounted him in their make-out frenzy, but like all good things this too would come to an end and they broke apart gasping for air.

Raine lifted a hand to cup Ruby's cheek as he gazed deeply into her eyes, eyes filled with unconditional love and devotion. He felt as though he didn't deserve this girl, and yet he had her anyway. She chased away his dark thoughts without hesitation and all of a sudden, he realized that he'd probably not survive this trip had he come alone. Resolving to never her take her for granted, he leaned up to kiss her one more time.

"I love you, Ruby Rose."

His words sent a shiver down her spine.

"I love you too, Raine Zaffre," she answered tenderly. "Feeling better?"

"Much better."

"Good," she said with a giggle. "Now come on, we still have a feast to join."

She patted his chest and jumped back to her feet, leaving him in a bewildered heap. Noticing his hesitance, she turned back around to face him and put her hands on her hips with a pout.

"Well let's go Dum Dum. Do you know how long it's been since we had some real food and not some preserved junk? We can make out until we pass out _after_ we eat."

He couldn't help but laugh aloud at her pestering. Once again she was right, and his stomach vocally agreed with him. She then held out a hand, one he took in mock surrender and pulled him to his feet. Outside of the tent, he could hear singing and beating drums, a stark contrast from the depressing atmosphere of the tent. It was the present, it was life, and it was time to live.

* * *

 **A/N: So I've decided to try a different format this time around mirroring George RR Martin's method of devoting entire chapters or passages to specific characters and naming them after said characters. This seems like a good idea to me since perspectives will be changing frequently and timeframes aren't always going to line up. For example, Ruby and Raine's scenes are about two weeks after WWSE, while Adam's is about a month. Let me know if this format works well both in PM and Review as the the submissions to continue. It will help me decide if this method is effective or if I should return to traditional named chapters as used in WWSE.**

 **I'd also like to point out that Raine and Ruby are still in their old outfits. Not exactly any clothing stores out in the wilds beyond the Kingdoms. This will also hold true for all other characters as we explore their stories.**

 **For all my returning readers, you're the reason why I continue this story and I thank you so much for your continued support. So drop that Fave and Follow for our new ride, and leave a Review or send me a PM if you want to discuss our newest addition to the thread. Thank you all again and see you next chapter!**


End file.
